Talk:Chasing Echoes
What effect does becoming a Vampire Lord here have? Do the Dawnguard still trust you as one of their own? Evnyofdeath 09:14, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Becoming a Vampire I heard that if you become the Vampire Lord the Dawnguard will make you cure yourself before you continue in the main story line, but this needs to be confirmed before its posted on the article, Cheatcodechamp (talk) 05:30, July 11, 2012 (UTC) It is not that true actually. Yes, they will want you to cure from vampirism, but you can still make the next quests (after Chasing Echoes is completed you must read the Elder Scroll yourself, which you can do as vampire and go to Forgotten Vale as vampire too). But you need to cure yourself if you want Isran's help in the final battle, otherwise you will have to face all vampires of Castle Volkihar alone or with Serana only, which is much harder. Ullvarg (talk) 02:46, May 25, 2013 (UTC) bug I am expreiencing a severe game-breaking bug with this quest.. i am with the dawnguard and after serena changes me into a vampire OR traps my soul the game just freezes.. i can't move or do anything except bring up the menu or move the cursor sometimes if she bites me the screen goes red for a while but then it's still frozen like before 08:06, August 20, 2012 (UTC)k Bug Fix when stuck at "Speak to Serana" (to get her to add her blood to the vessel) If one becomes stuck at "Speak to Serena" having placed the 3 ingredients into the vessel (the quest updates with the ingredients visible in the vessel), yet speaking to Serana does not cause her to begin the process of cutting her wrist and adding her own blood to the vessel, then using the console to input: setstage dlc1vq04 80 should progress the quest and Serana should complete the ceremony by adding her own blood into the vessel and the portal should open, progressing the quest to the next step. However, at least in my case, skipping setstage dlc1vq04 80 and going directly to setstage dlc1vq04 90 (as some suggest) only served to cause me to become stuck on the next stage. The only way I was able to get past "Speak to Serana" and actually enter the portal and go to the plane of Oblivion, was to use setstage dlc1vq04 80. FWIW, I was already a Vampire Lord at this point (thanks to Harkon) and thus was able to walk straight into the portal (after using the above fix), skipping the need to decide to become a vampire to enter or get soul trapped to enter. ```` Serana is stuck I can't continue in the quest. I'm in the room with the circles and Serana said the first quote, something about necromancy, but that's it. She won't say anything else so I can't continue in quest. I've found the journal but nothing's happened. When u try talking to her, it just says, this person is busy. I chose dawngaurd side of things and am not a vampire. I tried waiting 24 hrs and nothing. Help pls. Update: I reloaded previous save. That worked. 19:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Haven't dialog about soul trap When i enter the Cairn, i do this without problems first time but dialog with Serana about Vampire transformation (I chose the Dawnguard side) is not happend, when i leave, after again try to enter Cairn, i cant, but Serana still say nothing, i dont know how to start this dialog, when before first enter i try to speak with Serana, i have the standart dialog. What to do for become The vampire, or give the part of Dragonborn soul? (Sorry for some mistakes, i'm only learn english)